ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
RR Chapter 4
In the aftermath of Death of Ben 10, Ben's celebrations are cut short when he wakes up in a strangely unfamiliar bed. Plot Scene 1 The Rustbucket weaves through traffic as it makes its way towards Bellwood. Atop it stands the Chronosapien Timekiller and the humanoid Lepidopterran Stinkfly. A blue hologram stands between them, generated by the rapidly spinning key on Timekiller’s flat head. The display shows the two Lenopan cyborgs attacking Gravattack and Sella. Ben’s voice is serious, devoid of humour. Stinkfly: “What are they?” The blue hologram fades out of existence as the Chronosapien’s key ceases to turn. Timekiller: “Truthfully? I’m not entirely sure. If they are what I think they are, someone in Undertown may be able to identify them.” Stinkfly: “If you don’t know what they are then how did they get into the Plumber base?” Timekiller: “I. Don’t. Know. They weren’t a part of my plan, I have no idea how they got in. Nevertheless I’m sure those creatures will prove an adequate obstacle for your friends in the Dimension Prime to overcome.” Stinkfly: “And I’m sure you just jinxed yourself. Those Lenopans are probably already dead. Either way, why did you show me what was going on in that timeline when you didn’t even know those things would be there?” Timekiller: “Because you wanted to see.” Stinkfly: “You said you wouldn’t fight me, so you’re wasting time until support shows up? Why’d you even bother showing up if you weren’t ready to fight?” Timekiller: “Who said I wasn’t ready?” Stinkfly lunges forwards to strike Timekiller, but his attack misses as the Chronosapien appears behind him. Stinkfly turns and immediately fires four globs of slime from the holes on the front of his trapezius, but Timekiller blocks them with his right arm. Stinkfly: “Wait, slime? Is this…?” Timekiller: “I believe that is the form Delta calls Stinkfly, yes.” Stinkfly: “Eww. More like Stink''guy''. Or what about a better name altogether, like Mansquito?” Stinkfly lunges at Timekiller again, but this time the Chronosapien does not dodge. Instead, Stinkfly’s punch lands with a clang before he pulls back in pain. Stinkfly holds his hand tightly. Ben had forgotten that Timekiller was made of metal. Timekiller: “You’re a lot better with the watch than your counterpart, Prime, I’ll give you that. Your younger self would’ve timed out by now...” The Omnitrix flashes red and bleeps, before Ben reverts back to his human form. The Rustbucket shakes slightly and Ben kneels as he realises that his footing is no longer secure. Ben: “You knew that was going to happen!” Timekiller smiles. Ben’s weight suddenly shifts. He looks down at the road and sees that the Rustbucket is turning off of the highway. Ben: “Wait where’s he going, this isn’t Bellwood?” Timekiller: “You think.” Ben looks around. Trees for miles, not a building in sight. The Rustbucket slows, eventually stopping. Ben: “Is it?” Timekiller: “No.” Ben looks turns to look back a Timekiller, his patience dwindling. Ben: “Then why’d he stop?” Timekiller: “Because you told him to.” Ben: “Huh? I told him to stop in Bellwood. You just said that this isn’t Bellwood.” Timekiller smiles again. Timekiller: “Ahha-ha…” Scene 2 Ben stands beside his Grandfather, who is wearing the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Kevin and Gwen are standing with them, making sure that Grandpa Max is alright. Rook and Patelliday are working with the other Plumbers to remove what remains of the Lenopan monsters. Sella and Fistina converse with each other across the room as Sella tries to clean herself of any remaining Lenopan material. Ben kneels down to address Azmuth. Ben: “The Omnitrix was made by a Grey Matter?” Azmuth: “I’m a Galvan, yes, and You’ve been messing with the Omnitrix again.” Ben: “I have?” Azmuth: “You have. Just like how I punished Albedo, you’ve reprogrammed the Omnitrix by accident and reverted your age back to when you were ten, memory and all.” Ben: “And the Omnitrix is the watch, right?” Azmuth sighs deeply, placing his hand over his face. Max: “Actually he’s not our Ben.” Azmuth: “Oh?” Max: “He remembers things that didn’t happen.” Gwen: “So he’s either not our Ben or he’s delusional.” Ben: “Yeah and that alien that’s meant to be Stinkfly looks nothing like the Stinkfly I’m used to.” Azmuth: “From another reality then. I see… Well then. The immediate solution would be to try and return you to your rightful time or place and retrieve our Ben in the process. Is there anything else about this world that seems off to you?” Ben: “Well… everything, really. The secret police named after the store they hide underneath, the aliens wandering around like there’s nothing weird about that, this weird looking Omnitrix.” Azmuth: “The Omnitrix?” Ben: “Oh and everyone who I do recognise is several years older.” Azmuth: “You say the Omnitrix is different?” Ben: “Yeah, it’s slim and white, but mine is chunky and grey.” Azmuth: “Interesting. Being attached to you I would have assumed that it would have been taken with you. One last question; How did you arrive in this version of reality?” Ben: “I don’t know, I went to bed last night and woke up in a puddle in an alleyway. I tried to use Heatblast to dry myself off but I couldn’t figure out how to use the watch.” Azmuth: “Well, that doesn’t help much...” Ben: “I would like it back though. Azmuth: “Oh, right.” Azmuth jumps onto Max’s left arm and pulls the Omnitrix off. Ben holds his hands out and Azmuth hops across onto them. He attaches the watch to Ben’s left wrist. Ben: “So what do we do now?” Azmuth: “I’m thinking...” Kevin: “We could ask Professor Paradox for help.” Azmuth: “We could, but we’d need to find him first and that’s easier said than done.” Gwen: “You can say that about most things we do.” Azmuth: “I have a better idea. See, to prevent cases like Albedo’s from happening again the Omnitrix stores the DNA of its wielders into a separate, permanent database. But it doesn’t store them as a simple string of data like it would with any other DNA samples, it stores them as full… Well. We’ll call them ‘screenshots’ for simplicity of understanding.” Gwen: “Like pausing a movie and saving the still image?” Azmuth: “...Whatever helps you understand. All we’d need to do is scan our young Ben here for any identifying factors of his home in the omniverse, then use the remnants of Ben Prime’s DNA to locate him within any matching dimensions or timelines.” Kevin: “That doesn’t sound anywhere near as easy as it should be.” Azmuth: “It would be a lot easier if we had any dimensional technology to use to build such a device. But that technology is incredibly cutting-edge, even among Galvans.” A small voice cuts into the conversation from across the room Voice: “Then have we got news for you!” Azmuth turns around to see two Galvans sat on top of a bronze cylindrical device being pushed by a large purple humanoid monkey. One of the Galvan is short and fat, the other is tall and lanky. The Plumber pushes the device to the center of the room next to Ben and Azmuth before leaving. Ben: “More Grey Ma-- Uhh, Galvans?” Azmuth: “Hello Blukic, Driba.” Driba: “It’s so good to see you again, First Thinker!” Azmuth: “For you, I’m sure. You have news?” Blukic: “We have a device designed to hop across dimensions!” Azmuth, intrigued: “Oh?” Driba: “And we made it ourselves!” Azmuth, disappointed: “Oh.” Max: “What are you two doing building a dimension hopper?” Blukic: “Well when we saw the device powering the 23rd Bellwood Mr Smoothy’s store, we decided the try making our own. We did get to see how it works.” Kevin: “There are twenty-three Mr Smoothy stores in Bellwood?” Gwen: “And it has a dimension hopper inside?” Driba: “We’ve been trying to get it to work for a while now...” Blukic: “But without the original we just don’t know what we’re missing.” Driba: “As far as either of us remember we have the right components, it’s just putting them together right.” Azmuth: “Honestly I’m surprised that the two of you would be working with such advanced technology. I’m not surprised it isn’t working, but kudos to you both nonetheless.” Driba: “Ahh! Praise from the First Thinker!” Blukic: “Actually I think you’ll find he was praising me!” Azmuth: “Oh don’t argue. Praise from me isn’t that rare you two are just horribly incompetent.” Blukic&Driba: “Aww...” Azmuth hops off of Ben’s arm and onto the device. Blukic opens a hatch in the device, revealing the inner mechanisms. He begins to inspect the machine as Ben slides through the aliens on his Omnitrix’s selection dial. Arriving at an alien he thinks will help, the faceplate slides back and Ben slams down the core. The three Galvans turn to see what alien he has chosen and how it may help. When the green glow fades Ben has transformed into a large, four-legged crab whose head makes up most of his body. Brainstorm: “Ah. This is not the extraterrestrial I had hoped for. While I'm sure a form of this intellect would be useful, the small size and large brain of a Galvan outranks my use for this body. The familiarity of that form is also beneficial.” Ben immediately taps the Omnitrix dial below his head, shifting from Brainstorm to Grey Matter. He stops for a second. Grey Matter: “... I did not know I could switch between aliens like that. Huh.” Azmuth: “Perhaps a residual memory left over from when our Ben used that form last? Interesting. I didn't think to experiment in the cognitive effects of using forms with greater intelligence before… No matter, that's a thought for another day. Come up here, Ben, see if you can tell what's wrong with this.” Grey Matter jumps on top of the cylinder beside Azmuth and peers inside. Blukic: “Oh please. As if someone who has been a Galvan for all of five minutes could possibly--” Grey Matter: “This machine will never work.” Blukic: “Excuse me?” Grey Matter: “You were right when you said all the components were here, and this device should work. But there isn’t enough wiring and what wires are here aren't conductive enough to carry the energy we want. Some of these parts aren't even plugged into the right things.” Azmuth: “He's exactly right.” Driba: “I think we would have noticed an issue as basic as the wiring.” Grey Matter: “Well you didn't.” Driba remains quiet. Grey Matter: “Hmm… Upgrade could probably fix this I think.” Azmuth: “He likely could.” Grey Matter: “Let’s try it! ...How do I turn into Upgrade from Grey Matter?” Azmuth: “Picture Upgrade in your head, then tap the Omnitrix. You might want to give yourself a bit more clearance, though.” Grey Matter jumps down from the device into the center of the small gathering. He reaches around and taps the Omnitrix on his back, reverting to his human form. Ben: “Oh. Little help here?” Ben leans down, bringing his wrist to Azmuth. The First Thinker scrolls carefully through the aliens before tapping. The selection dial vanishes and the faceplate slides back, the core popping up. Ben takes the watch back and slams it down, becoming a tall black humanoid with a fluid figure and green circuitry running all across his body. He inspects his arms. Max: “Something wrong?” Upgrade: “No, it's just that my Upgrade is purple. And his voice is deeper.” Upgrade steps towards the device. Azmuth jumps off. Azmuth: “Alright, give him some room for safety’s sake.” Upgrade: “Wait is this dangerous?” Azmuth: “Depends on how you upgrade it. Better safe than sorry.” Bukic and Driba jump off of the bronze cylinder. Upgrade leans over the device, before slowly placing his hands on top of it and merging into it. His black liquid body assimilates with the device, turning it black with the same glowing green lines. It looks distinctly more advanced now, complete with more pipes, a larger casing, and the wiring that it needs. Upgrade begins to glow. Upgrade: “Hey I think I got it working!” Azmuth: “Excellent! Now please remove yourself from the device so we ca--” The device explodes with a blue flash. When the flash clears, the device, Upgrade, and a chunk of the floor is missing. Azmuth and the rest look on in shock, even the others in the room have turned towards the source of the light. Driba: “It worked! Ha-ha!” Scene 3 The red dial of the Omnitrix chimes as it turns green. The Teenage Ben brings it up and begins twisting the dial. Ben: “I’ve had enough of this! Heatblast!” Ben slams down the green face of the Omnitrix. His skin turns bright red, before fracturing all over to reveal his orange insides. His head is engulfed in fire, with only his red rock face now visible. The white Omnitrix emblem appears on the rock around his neck. Heatblast: “Stop messing with me!” Heatblast throws a ball of fire at Timekiller, but Timekiller dodges as his key turns. The Pyronite runs forwards to punch the Chronosapien with a right hook, but Timekiller responds in kind smacking Heatblast off the roof of the Rustbucket with his own right fist. Heatblast slams into the ground. Timekiller: “Ha! Maybe I don’t need the Time Breakers after all!” Heatblast gets up, a small drip of magma leaking from his lower lip. He looks back at his previously timid foe. But Timekiller seems distracted, look around frantically. Heatblast: “Lost something?” Timekiller: “Can you hear that? That- that ringing sound? What is that?” Timekiller is caught off-guard by a fireball to the face, singeing his metal skin and causing a small fire to start on his cape. Timekiller: “Agh! Oh you cheeky ember!” Heatblast stands ready to fight, when suddenly the door to the Rustbucket swings open. Gwen: “Ben? What are you doing outside?” Heatblast: “What do you mean what am I doing outside? I never came back?” Gwen: “But you were just inside?” Timekiller: “No but seriously what the hell is that ringing?” A sudden bright flash like summer lightning blinds everyone. As their vision returns, they see a strange, smoking pile of rubble with a black and green machine atop it. Everyone watches it with intrigue. Suddenly the black and green begins to shift and transform. It pulls itself away from the rubble, leaving a bronze cylinder behind, and forming into a humanoid figure with a single green circular eye. A green Omnitrix symbol appears within the eye. There is a second flash as the creatures transforms into a human child with brown hair. He collapses. Gwen: “BEN!” Gwen bursts out of the Rustbucket and runs over to the fallen child. Heatblast joins her. Heatblast: “So this is your Ben?” Gwen: “Is he alright?” Heatblast inspects the child’s left wrist. He has the Omnitrix. Heatblast: “Probably. I don’t think that Omnitrix would let him die.” Max appears at the door of the Rustbucket. Max: “What’s going on out h-- Ben!” Max runs over to the group. Max: “Wait, Heatblast? B--” Timekiller: “DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT!!!” Heatblast turns his attention back to the villain. Timekiller: “TWO BENS? AGAIN?! GAH! WHY DO I DO THIS? WHY DO I ALWAYS WAIT UNTIL THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?!” The young Ben slowly picks himself up off the ground. Max: “Ben are you okay?” Ben: “Grandpa? Ugh, my head hurts...” Heatblast: “Look alive Ben. We have company.” Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max all turn to see the Chronosapien. Ben carefully climbs to his feet. Ben: “Timekiller!” Timekiller: “Delta!” Ben: “What are you doing here?” Heatblast: “You two know each other?” Ben: “Barely. He tried to kill me last night.” Timekiller: “Why do you think I’m here? I’m here to kill you, just like old times!” Ben: “Old times? I’ve met you once.” Timekiller: “That’s because these are the old times.” Heatblast: “Keep your guard up. I don’t think he’s alone.” Ben: “Another Time Breaker?” Timekiller: “You know far more than is healthy, Delta. I’ll have to make sure this one kills you properly.” A dark figure stands in the doors of the Rustbucket. Max: “No...” The humanoid silhouette reaches for its face and pulls off a dark mask. With a flash of light, the silhouette gains colour. He tosses the mask onto the ground and crushes it beneath his feet as he steps out of the Rustbucket. Gwen: “Ben… Is that?” Heatblast flashes green as he reverts to his human form. Ben Prime marks Timekiller with a look of hatred and horror. Ben Prime: “What the hell have you done?!” Timekiller: “Ah-hahaha! Behold, my finest creation! My impenetrable shield! The Time Breaker Universal Reboot! Time Breaker Ben!” Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben Delta returns to his home dimension. *Ben Delta and Ben Prime meet for the first time. *Time Breaker Ben makes his debut. Minor Events *Azmuth returns the Omnitrix from Max to Ben Delta. *Blukic and Driba make their debuts. Characters Prime Dimension *Ben Delta *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Blukic (first appearance) *Driba (first appearance) *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Magister Patelliday (cameo) *Fistina (cameo) *Sella (cameo) *Morty (cameo) Delta Dimension *Ben Prime *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Timekiller *Lenopan Degradations (cameo; via hologram) *Time Breaker Ben (first appearance) Aliens Used Ben Prime (using Delta Omnitrix) *Stinkfly *Heatblast Ben Delta (using Prime Omnitrix) *Gravattack (cameo; via hologram) *Brainstorm (intended alien was Grey Matter) *Grey Matter *Upgrade Category:Ben 10: Reboot Revolution Category:Earth-1010 Category:Episodes Category:Chapters in Ben 10: Reboot Revolution